


[17'S Hoshi] posted on Fancafe!

by jeongcheoled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, One of My Favorites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongcheoled/pseuds/jeongcheoled
Summary: Jihoon's heart skips a beat when he saw Soonyoung's fancafe post but when he opens the notification his smile falters, he gets jealous.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 198





	[17'S Hoshi] posted on Fancafe!

  
just a few seconds after jihoon closed his eyes, his phone lights up with a fancafe notification. he groans after hearing the pinging sound regretting not puting the device on mute. nevertheless, he opens the notification and the name that appeared made his heart skip a beat. 

'[17'S Hoshi] posted in fancafe'

jihoon smiles upon seeing soonyoung's name, thinking to himself how active the guy online. he really is the fancafe prince. he happily clicks the screen however, the moment he sees the title of the post, his smile faltered. 

'Wonwoo'

'I ate well. The kimchi was an extra service hehe '

jihoon hates this feeling. something inside him is angry, is mad. why would he though? soonyoung and wonwoo are close friends, they've been for a long time but how come he could never get away from feeling jealous everytime the two are together. jealous, yes he is. he admits it but he would never show it, never. what suprised him is his unconscious mind who led him outside of the dorm. 

before he realized it he was already walking towards the restaurant soonyoung has posted about, a sleepy mingyu in tow. 

"hyung, where are we going?" the taller whines still rubbing his eyes. 

"to eat." jihoon says firmly mind still clouded with jealousy. 

"at this hour?" mingyu asks, this time he halts jihoon from walking further. 

"i'm not hungry. can you ask soonyoung-hyung instead?" jihoon glares at mingyu making the younger flinch. 

"that's the problem, he's already eating with wonwoo." jihoon continues to walk, taking a few glances at his phone. mingyu's face seems to light up upon hearing wonwoo's name. 

"with wonwoo? really? can we join them?" the taller boy looks unbothered by the idea of wonwoo and soonyoung eating together. jihoon could see am imaginary tail waggling behind the boy. he did not answer mingyu anymore and continues to walk approaching the restaurant just in time. 

soonyoung was laughing, a lot and wonwoo does the same. jihoon grimaces the sight while mingyu brightens up and immediately calls wonwoo's attention, it had jihoon facepalming. 

now the two guys are directed at their attention. jihoon gives a tight-lipped smile but his heart skipped a beat when soonyoung waves at him, the same bubbly smile and sparkling eyes on his face. 

"do you mind if we eat with you?" jihoon stands before them, his hands on his hoodie pocket. mingyu sat beside wonwoo, already a giggling mess while wonwoo just feeds him the soup. 

"i thought you were sleeping, jihoonie?" soonyoung taps the space next to him ushering jihoon to sit down which the younger gratefully takes. 

"i wasn't." jihoon smiles, he quietly picks up soonyoung's chopsticks and proceeds to grab a piece of kimchi from the bowl. 

"you should've told me, I would've invited you for supper." soonyoung's arms were around jihoon's waist and the younger felt relieved. 

"yeah, sorry." he chews on the food while soonyoung stares at him the whole time. 

"hey, jihoon will melt at this rate." wonwoo retorts which made soonyoung and jihoon blush. 

"i can't help it, he's cute even when he's eating." soonyoung shamelessly stared even longer jihoon has to redirect the dancer's face forward. soonyoung just chuckled at the action but he held jihoon's hand to cup his face. jihoon's about to melt in the action. 

"do you want me to order food for you?" soonyoung asks. 

"it's okay, this will do." jihoon feeds him a piece while he eats the rest of the food only realizing he's eating soonyoung's food. 

"oh my, i ate all of your food." jihoon blushes, feeling embarrased. 

"it's okay, i'm already full just looking at you eat." soonyoung smiles, wiping a smudge of kimchi on jihoon's lips. "what a sap." jihoons rolls his eyes and continues eating. 

mingyu whistles at that, teasing. "i hope you don't forget there are other people here in the room."

it was then jihoon realizes what brought him there in the first place. he was jealous, he was doubting soonyoung. he knows wonwoo and mingyu are together but he couldn't help but get all worked up when soonyoung and wonwoo are together alone. he knows soonyoung has eyes only for him. just like how his current actions does. protective and sweet. jihoon swallows a lump on his throat, he stares at soonyoung who has been smiling at him the whole time. 

"i'm sorry." jihoon quietly speaks but soonyoung was able to catch it since he felt his hands tighten around him. 

"why?" soonyoung brushes a thumb over jihoon's hand and kisses it, not minding how the wonwoo and mingyu would react. he know his friends would understand. it was his cue for them to be silent. he's also glad how they're the only people in the store and the owner sort of fell asleep on the counter. 

"just.. for everything." jihoon trails, his voice sounded quiet only for soonyoung to hear. without any thought, he kisses soonyoung on the cheek. soonyoung was stunned while mingyu and wonwoo on the other hand just freezes then signalled themselves to go out giving them privacy with wonwoo letting him know he has paid for the food already. 

it was too late for jihoon to realize what he has done. he covers his face in embarrassment, his head hung on soonyoung's chest as the dancer chuckles. the older holds him, cupping his small face. he looks at jihoon with sincere eyes then speaks. 

"can you please tell me though? you're making me anxious." it was impossible for jihoon to say no to that so he confesses. 

"i was jealous." he says fidgeting the hem of his hoodie jacket. 

"what? with whom?" soonyoung asks, totally oblivious. 

jihoon glares at him for not realizing which the older just shrugs. 

"with you and wonwoo, you idiot!" jihoon softly punches his thigh but rubbing soothing circles after. 

"i doubted you. i felt like you're leaving me for him. 

when i saw your post about you and him eating together, i could not help but walk over here and show him you only like me. i felt very possesive." 

"but he and mingyu are together! unless you didn't know?" soonyoung exclaims, holding jihoon's hand even tighter.

"i know. that's why i felt so stupid for feeling this." 

jihoon turns red again, this time he could not face soonyoung any longer. 

"that only means one thing. you like me." soonyoung teases expecting a retort. what comes next suprises him. 

"yeah. i like you so much. i hate feeling this anymore. i want to ask you to be my boyfriend and show them that you only like me, no one else!" jihoon grumbles, huffing. 

soonyoung could hardly breathe hearing jihoon confess. the feeling was beyond his imagination, he felt overwhelmed. without any second thought, he cups jihoon's face and pulls him for a kiss. not caring who else would see them. jihoon melts for the nth time. 

"please let me be your boyfriend, ji. i'll take good care of you. shower you with love. i'll never let you feel that way again. though i somehow find it really cute seeing you get jealous." soonyoung rests their forehead together. his thumb caressing jihoon's cheek. 

jihoon snorts then smiles, "you better be." 

**Author's Note:**

> The last hour of Christmas was so chaotic because of Soonyoung's fancafe post so I decided to write a fic about it. 
> 
> Wrote this at 2AM, almost risked my career for this haha  
> Please give this lots of love! xoxo 
> 
> My apologies for the grammatical errors. This work was not proofread. 
> 
> follow me on twt: @kwonj_hoon


End file.
